This invention is in the field of miniaturized devices having reservoirs which contain small devices or device components and/or chemicals.
Microarray systems have been developed that analyze numerous compounds, such as for drug activity or hybridization analysis of nucleotide molecule sequences. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,843,767 to Beattie discloses a microfabricated, flowthrough “genosensors” for the discrete detection of binding reactions. The apparatus includes a nanoporous glass wafer having tapered wells in which nucleic acid recognition elements are immobilized. U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,763 to Balch discloses an apparatus for analyzing molecular structures within a sample substance using an array having a plurality of test sites upon which the sample substance is applied. The test sites typically are in microplate arrays, such as microtitre plates. These apparatuses, however, do not provide any means for sealing one or more of the wells or for selectively exposing one or more of the wells, for example, on demand or upon passive exposure to certain conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,898 and No. 6,123,861 to Santini, et al. describe microchip devices that release drug molecules from reservoirs having reservoir caps that actively or passively disintegrate. It would be advantageous to adapt these devices for use in sensing applications and for use in initiating or measuring chemical reactions in a micro-scale area or volume at specific points in time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,294 to Kroy discloses micromechanical structures having closed cavities for use in storage and handling of substances, for example, in research and testing of the substances. There is no disclosure, however, of selectively controlling exposure of individual cavities without microvalves, nor is there any disclosure of isolating individual sensing means.
It would be desirable to provide miniaturized devices for use in initiating and controlling chemical reactions, analyses, or measurements in a micro-scale area or volume, at specific points in time. It would also be desirable to provide methods of making and using such miniaturized devices.